1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle speed control devices and more particularly pertains to an accelerator pedal mechanical governor for limiting travel of a vehicle accelerator pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle speed control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle speed control devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle speed control devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,667; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,682; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,320.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an accelerator pedal mechanical governor for limiting travel of a vehicle accelerator pedal which includes a mounting assembly for clamping to a vehicle accelerator pedal, a limiting assembly extending from the mounting assembly for engaging a floor board of the vehicle to limit depression of the pedal, and an adjustment assembly coupled to the limiting assembly for permitting a remote adjustment of a length thereof.
In these respects, the accelerator pedal mechanical governor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of limiting travel of a vehicle accelerator pedal.